<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eating For Two by Hellyjellybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232450">Eating For Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean'>Hellyjellybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additionally happy ending, Ben and Rey have their own little one., Ben feeding Rey, Ben has never been so turned on, Ben is all too keen to be the one to look after her, Ben is jealous of Reys partner, Caring Ben Solo, Cravings, Cunnilingus, Cunnilingus on pregnant Rey, Declarations Of Love, Dedicated to my pregnant reylos you are all queens, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fun, Happy Ending, I didn’t research surrogacy so just enjoy the story, Kissing, Love, Massage, Modern Setting, No pregnancy issues, One Big Happy Family, One shot in two parts, Orgasms, Possessive Ben Solo, Pregnancy, Pregnancy is hard and Rey deserves to be pampered, Pregnant women deserve the world, Protective Ben Solo, Rey doesnt tell his there is no other guy... oops, Rey in labour, Rey thinks she looks awful, Rey uses her own eggs, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Surrogacy, To make you smile, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emotional pregnant woman, pregnant rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a prompt to reylo prompts. Rey is pregnant and smells her neighbour Ben's cooking. She goes round to ask if he would be willing to share. But maybe Ben would like to share more than his cooking with Rey.</p><p>************************************<br/>Why did she have to be so... delicious? She had always been gorgeous, but now, with her glowing skin and her rounded breasts and her perfect little bump, Urgh. It was all such a fucking turn on for him. Why hadn’t he asked her out before? Because he was a fucking idiot that’s why. Now he had missed his window and she was with someone else, not only that, they were going to have a child together. That window would never come around again and Ben would forever regret not taking his chance with her. </p><p>*************************************</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More kicking. </p><p>So</p><p>Much</p><p>Bloody</p><p>Kicking. </p><p>Rey moaned and rubbed her tender stomach. </p><p>‘Sweetie, I love you but can you give it a rest? You can’t try out for the Premiership until you’re at least 18!’ </p><p>Her plea was met with… yet more kicking. Rey sighed and gave up. She pulled herself up off the sofa.</p><p>‘Okay baby bobbins, you win. I’m up. Let’s get you something to eat.’ </p><p>Rey checked the cupboards. Bare. <em>Shit.</em> Did she forget to shop again? This bloody pregnancy was killing off her brain cells! She pulled a packet of cheese and onion crisps out. Another kick. </p><p>‘Hey, I know it ain’t ideal but I’m too exhausted from all your tenderising my insides to go to the store so you only have yourself to blame for this subpar meal!’ </p><p>That’s when it hit her. The delicious, mouthwatering aroma of her neighbours cooking. Her stomach growled in response. Or maybe that was the baby. She wasn’t sure. She looked longingly at the door. </p><p>‘No, just ignore it,’ she told herself firmly. </p><p>There was no way she was going to knock on Ben Solo’s door looking the way she did. </p><p>She had been avoiding her oh so sexy too good to be fucking real neighbour ever since she started to look like she had shoplifted a pumpkin and hidden it under her blouse. </p><p>Sure, they bumped into each other in the lobby occasionally, but there was a difference between catching a glimpse of her and being faced full on with all her pregnant glory and why the hell did summer have to be so goddamn hot? So not only did she feel like a fucking whale, she was as wet as one too from all the copious amount of sweat pouring out of every pore in her body. </p><p>The baby kicked up a riot. Rey groaned. She looked down at her angry bump. </p><p>‘Don’t make me do it. Please don’t make me do it. I don’t want him to see me like this.’</p><p>The baby shifted position and jammed itself under her ribs. </p><p>Rey sighed. ‘You’re a difficult little boy, do you know that? Fine. I’ll go around there. I hope you appreciate the sacrifice I’m making for you.’ </p><p>Rey took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. </p><p>‘I hope you’re ready for me, Ben Solo, because here I come.’ </p><p>**********</p><p><br/>
Ben checked the pasta was ready then returned the skillet to the stove. When the olive oil, garlic and jalapeños had just started to sizzle, he added the pasta and tossed it all together. Just as he was pouring himself a bowl, there was a soft knock at the door. Ben went to answer it and was surprised to find his very beautiful, very pregnant next door neighbour Rey standing there, looking as radiant as she always did and just a little bit nervous. </p><p>Ben tripped over his words. He always did when he talked to Rey. Put him in a boardroom full of executives and he could own the fuck out of it. Place him infront of the tiny little woman who lived next door to him and he forgot the fucking alphabet.</p><p>‘Hi, um.. can I help you?’ he stammered. </p><p>‘Hi Ben,’ she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. ‘This might seem a bit cheeky but I can smell your delicious cooking and I have no food whatsoever, I was wondering if maybe you would be willing to share?’ she bit her lip and looked up at him hopefully. </p><p>Would he like to share his dinner with Rey? Of course. Absolutely. Without a doubt. Did he wish that she could have chosen to knock on his door prior to meeting the lucky bastard who had managed to snap her up and make her the mother of his child?</p><p>
  <em>Sigh.</em>
</p><p>No comment. </p><p>He smiled at Rey and stood aside. ‘Of course, come in.’ </p><p>Rey grinned at him and entered the apartment. She moaned as she sniffed the air. </p><p><em>Fuck.</em> That went straight to his dick.</p><p>
  <em>Pull yourself together. She’s pregnant and taken. She needs a meal not a fuck. </em>
</p><p>Ben moved into the kitchen and pulled out another bowl. He poured some food for Rey and drizzled olive oil on both servings. He delivered the bowl and a fork to Rey who eagerly snatched it out of his hands. She twirled the pasta around the fork and put it into her mouth, then closed her eyes and sighed. </p><p>Ben looked at her as he ate. He couldn’t hide his smile at her reaction. </p><p>‘Dear God Ben, this is amazing,’ Rey shovelled more food into her mouth. </p><p>Why did she have to be so... delicious? She had always been gorgeous, but now, with her glowing skin and her rounded blossom and her perfect little bump, <em>Urgh.</em> It was all such a fucking turn on for him. Why hadn’t he asked her out before? Because he was a fucking idiot that’s why. Now he had missed his window and she was with someone else, not only that, they were going to have a child together. That window would never come around again and Ben would forever regret not taking his chance with her. </p><p>And there had been chances. So many fucking chances now he thought back. All the times they met in the elevator, all the times he saw her collecting her mail, jogging in the park, smiling as she picked up a coffee from Maz’s, why hadn’t he just said hi, asked her to dinner or to see a movie or to move into his apartment, or have his baby instead? He shook his head and brought himself back to the present. Rey had finished her food.</p><p>‘Would you like another bowl?’ he asked. </p><p>Her eyes widened. ‘There’s more?’ </p><p>Ben chuckled. ‘I never know how much pasta to make so there always ends up being left overs for days.’ </p><p>Ben got up, took her bowl and filled it up before returning it to his grateful recipient. </p><p>‘You are a lifesaver,’ she gushed as she tucked in. </p><p>Ben ate his food and watched her. <em>Adorable.</em> She was utterly adorable. Not being attracted to her was completely impossible; he just had to make sure he hid it well enough so she wouldn’t find out. </p><p>He finished with his food just as Rey finished her second helping. He collected her dish and placed it in the sink along with his own. Rey lay back in her seat and rubbed her rounded stomach.</p><p>‘Thank you,’ she sighed as Ben returned to his seat. He mused to himself that not one of his sexual encounters over the years looked as satisfied as Rey did right at that moment. </p><p>‘Doesn’t this little one's father cook for you?’ he asked. It was a bit forward but he was dying to find out anything he could about the seemingly often absent father. </p><p>‘Ahhh… he isn’t around much,’ Rey mumbled. </p><p>
  <em>Curious. </em>
</p><p>‘Doesn’t he want to be around to take care of you?’ he couldn’t stop the question from escaping his lips. Why on earth would this guy not want to spend his every waking moment with this walking angel growing his baby inside of her? </p><p>Rey blushed. ‘It’s just not really his job.’ </p><p>Not his job? Not his job? Who the fuck did this guy think he was? Ben’s fists ached to teach him a fucking lesson. He fought to keep his temper under control. Rey was probably tired and emotional. The last thing she needed was an angry outburst from him. Ben looked at Rey and she shyly smiled back. In that moment Ben made a vow, if this fucker thought looking after Rey was beneath him, he would step in and do the job himself.</p><p>‘Why don’t you come round for dinner tomorrow?’ he offered. </p><p>Rey wanted to say yes, he could see it, but she fought to be polite. ‘I wouldn’t want to impose on you…’ </p><p>‘To be honest, I’d like the company,’ he replied truthfully. </p><p>She looked relieved. ‘Then I’d love to. Thank you so much. I’d better be going now before I fall asleep on your sofa.’ </p><p>Ben jumped up to take her hand and help her, trying not to stare at her cleavage as it pressed against him. </p><p>‘Sorry,’ she muttered. </p><p>‘No problem,’ he answered, because it wasn’t a problem at all, to have Rey’s warm, soft body pressed up against his. <em>Shit.</em> He was going to have to double up on the hand jobs if she was going to keep coming for dinner. </p><p>He led her to the door and opened it for her. </p><p>‘I’ll see you tomorrow,’ she said cheerfully as she left. </p><p>‘Yes tomorrow,’ he said as he closed the door. </p><p>It wasn’t going to help his crush one bit having Rey join him for dinner every evening but it would ease his concerns for her wellbeing. What kind of father would this guy make if he left his pregnant partner hungry and alone every night? </p><p>Ben logged on to his computer and placed a grocery order for delivery. Now at least she would have food in the house. He washed the dishes with a scowl on his face. He kind of hoped he would come face to face with this guy so he could give him a piece of his mind. To help him calm down, he pulled out his recipe book and started gathering together the ingredients for chilli, chocolate brownies. He figured Rey might have a craving for heat after wolfing down the jalapenos earlier. He would do what he could to help her get through this, so she didn’t have to do it alone. The fact that it eased his own lovesick loneliness was just an added bonus and absolutely not his main incentive for his kind behaviour towards his sweet little pregnant neighbour. </p><p>**********</p><p><br/>
The next morning, Rey waddled to the door and was surprised and delighted to see a huge pile of bags full of food. The delivery man smiled and helped her carry the goodies through to her small kitchen.</p><p>‘Are you sure this is all for me?’ she asked for the hundredth time.</p><p>‘This is definitely the delivery address stated on my paperwork,’ he confirmed again before seeing himself out. </p><p>In her emotional state, Rey felt tears form in her eyes as she packed away the food. Who could have done this wonderful thing for her? Then she realised. Ben! Ben had done this! Her heart squeezed in her chest. He had seemed rather annoyed that the ‘father’ of my baby wasn’t taking care of her properly. Was he taking it upon himself to fill the void? Rey practically swooned at the chivalrous behaviour and had to lie down for a bit. Once her head stopped spinning she started to feel a little guilty. She had sort of misled him the night before. Of course her baby had a father, but she had neglected to meantion that he was the partner of her very best, very gay friend Finn and that she was just the rented oven for their sweet little bundle of joy to grow in. She should tell Ben the truth, but then what if he stopped inviting her round? What if he decided he didn’t want to hang out with someone who would lie to him like that? Would it be really awful if she just imposed on him a little longer? It had felt wonderful to be looked after. Poe had offered to move in with her, but his commute would have been a nightmare and Finn would have missed him terribly. She had assured them she could take care of herself but pregnancy was shaping up to be a lot harder than she realised. </p><p>Plus, there was the small but very real fact that she had been head over heels in love with Ben Solo ever since she moved in. How could she not be? He was everything a woman could want. So many times she had hoped he would ask her out but he never did. Was it wrong to want to spend some time with him now that she seemed to have caught his attention? Even if they were fraudulently stolen hours? Rey looked down at her bump. </p><p>‘I won’t tell if you won’t,’ she whispered. </p><p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben outdid himself the following evening, the meal was delicious and Rey ate three brownies leaving little crumbs all around her mouth. Ben couldn’t help reaching over and wiping them away from her lips with his fingers. Soft. As soft as rose petals. Just as he had imagined them. Rey blushed. </p><p>‘Pregnancy is all glamour!’ she joked. </p><p>Ben laughed. </p><p>‘I still can’t believe you ordered all that shopping for me, you have to let me repay you.’ </p><p>Ben shrugged. ‘You’re repaying me with your company right now.’ </p><p>Rey smiled. ‘It doesn’t seem like a fair trade.’</p><p>‘I know, I’m getting the better half of the deal,’ he said before he could stop himself. </p><p>Rey looked at him with a soft expression. Feeling somewhat exposed, Ben collected their plates and moved into the kitchen. After washing the dishes he set them to dry and returned to the living room. </p><p>‘Do you want to watch a movie?’ he asked, desperate to keep her for as long as he could. </p><p>Rey smiled and nodded. </p><p>‘You don’t need to get home?’ Ben asked.</p><p>Rey shook her head. ‘No.’ </p><p>Ben seethed. So the fucker was working late again. Didn’t he realise what he had at home? Didn’t he realise how close Ben was to taking her for his own? </p><p>Ben put on a light rom com and sat down next to Rey. Around half way through, Rey dropped off and lay her head on his shoulder, by the end of the film she was practically in his lap and he wasn’t complaining one bit. He couldn’t understand how anyone would pick a night of paperwork in the office over spending time with Rey. The guy she was with was a blind fool. Ben curled his arm around Rey’s back and she sighed. His dick twitched in his pants. This was dangerous. But fuck it. He was only holding her. That wasn’t really breaking the rules. He got twenty minutes of delicious body contact before she woke up and extracted herself from him while apologising profusely. </p><p>‘It’s fine Rey,’ he insisted. But she made a swift, embarrassed exit and he worried that she wouldn’t be coming round anymore. So he was overjoyed to hear her little knock at dinner time the next day. </p><p>For two months they continued with their routine. Rey would come round for dinner and they would laugh and talk, watch a film or listen to music. Rey was all sunshine and blue skies. She tried her best to hide her pregnancy complaints but Ben usually managed to pull them out of her eventually, then he would do his best to cheer her up because when Rey was happy, he was happy and he didn’t need any more reason than that to try to make her smile. But he did have another reason. A big reason. He had fallen in love with his short, cute, pregnant neighbour, and he was pretty sure it was irreversible. </p><p>One night as he washed their dishes and cursed the man who shared her bed, he turned around to see Rey struggling to bend with a pained expression on her face.</p><p>‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, abandoning the dishes.</p><p>‘It’s nothing, my ankles are just so sore but I can’t seem to reach them.’ </p><p>‘Let me,’ he said swiftly, sitting on the coffee table in front of her and pulling her foot into his lap. He started rubbing gently at the swollen area. </p><p>‘You really don’t have to do this… oh God yes. Right there,’ Rey let her head fall back and moaned. Ben shifted position slightly before her foot came into contact with his very sudden hard erection.</p><p>‘Is there anything you aren’t good at?’ Rey sighed. </p><p>
  <em>Yes, realising the woman I wanted to spend my life was right in front of me, and not bloody noticing until it was too late. I’d say that’s a pretty huge, unforgivable fucking flaw.</em>
</p><p>But he didn’t say that. He just smiled and picked up her other foot, gently massaging away the fluid with careful, focused circles. </p><p>‘Will your partner be late home tonight?’ Ben asked. </p><p>Rey looked sheepish. ‘He works long hours,’ she said by way of an explanation. </p><p>She was always doing that. Defending the prick. He didn’t deserve her. No one did. Least of all him but at least he would treat her right. </p><p>He finished up with her ankle but let his hands rest on her skin for longer than was necessary. </p><p>Rey smiled at him. Then his eyes focused on her stomach as a little foot made her skin spring up and down. </p><p>‘The baby kicks a lot now, huh?’ he said gently. </p><p>Rey nodded. ‘Yeah, he’s in early training for that football scholarship.’</p><p>Ben laughed and moved to sit beside her keeping his eyes on her stomach. </p><p>‘So it’s a boy?’ </p><p>He didn't ask many questions about the baby. It hurt too much. It introduced the harsh reality that she didn’t belong to him and he liked to use their dinner dates to pretend that wasn’t the case.</p><p>‘Yes,’ Rey said softly. ‘Do you want to feel?’ </p><p>Ben nodded. Rey took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Everything was still. </p><p>‘Sometimes it helps if you talk to him,’ Rey suggested. </p><p>Ben leaned down toward her stomach. </p><p>‘Erh, hi. My name is Ben. I’m a… friend of your moms.’ </p><p>The baby kicked Ben’s palm and he looked up at Rey with an expression of joy and wonder etched across his face. Rey laughed and cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. Ben cradled her stomach gently within his two large hands. </p><p>‘Do you like my cooking little one?’ </p><p>Another kick. </p><p>‘It’s amazing, Rey. You’re amazing. To think you are growing an actual person in there using nothing more than your own body to do it. I hope the father knows how lucky he is to have you.’ </p><p>When Ben looked up again, Rey was crying. His face crumbled.</p><p>‘Oh Rey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.’ </p><p>Rey gave him a watery smile. ‘It’s nothing. It’s nothing. I just… this is harder than I thought I thought it would be and I’m going through so much of it alone, it’s nice to have someone appreciate me.’ </p><p>Ben’s anger flared again. ‘Rey, maybe I don’t have a right to say this, but I can’t help myself. I’ve never been very tactful and lord knows I have a terrible temper, but why are you going through this alone? If this guy cares about you, why isn’t he here looking after you?’ </p><p>Rey didn’t say anything she just sniffed as more tears fell down her face. </p><p>‘I’d better go,’ she mumbled and moved to get up. Ben panicked. If she walked out now he would probably never see her again. He had to do something. </p><p>‘Rey, wait, I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, I just want you to know that I’m here for you. If you need anything, food, a foot rub, a shoulder to cry on, anything. I’m here day or night, okay? I want to help you through this.’ He took her hand in his. ‘Rey, please know that you’re not alone.’ </p><p>Her lips were on his before he knew what was happening then he melted into the kiss, holding her cheek and angling his head to press his tongue against hers. Rey moaned. Ben used his weight to push her down onto the sofa, carefully hovering over her so as not to press on her delicate stomach. His hand moved to her breast and she groaned. He pulled back.</p><p>‘Did I hurt you?’ </p><p>‘God no, it’s just been so long since anyone touched me like that,’ she blushed. ‘I’d forgotten how good it felt.’ </p><p>All the guilt Ben felt about messing with another man’s girl melted away at that comment.</p><p>‘You mean that bastard doesn’t even touch you? What the hell is wrong with him? Rey, do you know how beautiful you are? You were always beautiful to me but right now with this life growing inside of you, you’re dazzling.’ </p><p>‘You really think that?’ she asked gently. </p><p>Anger coursed through Ben’s veins. How could that fucking prick make her feel like this? Like she wasn’t a divine creature worthy of his time and affection? He had vowed to be there for her in every way possible that her no good partner was letting her down and this was yet another obligation he was all too willing to take off that undeserving wanker's hands. </p><p>‘Yes. Anyone who doesn’t appreciate how wonderful you are must be fucking blind.’ </p><p>He kissed her again, slowly, lovingly. He sat up and reached under her dress, hooking his fingers into the edges of her underwear. </p><p>‘Can I take care of you?’ he asked softly. </p><p>Rey nodded, her mouth fell open and she exhaled heavily. Ben slowly pulled her underwear down her legs and tucked them into his jeans pocket. He crouched between her thighs, pushing them open gently. She was so slick. So ready. Ben had never done anything like this with a pregnant woman before. It was such a fucking turn on. He had thought about doing this to Rey so many times. His cock ached in his jeans as he leaned forward and gently licked.</p><p>Rey gasped and tensed. She was delicious, a light, syrupy sweetness on his tongue. He buried his face in her licking and sucking her soft wetness. If her man wasn’t willing to enjoy this, he sure as hell was. Rey moaned and squirmed and gripped his hair. Listening to her made his cock throb. He wanted to see her impaled under him so badly. But this wasn’t about him. It was about Rey. So he carried on teasing her with his tongue and his mouth until she broke apart and screamed and trembled her way through a much needed orgasm. </p><p>Ben sat up and looked down at her hazy smile. </p><p>‘That was amazing,’ she sighed. </p><p>Ben focused on her, he looked at her beautiful eyes, her megawatt smile, her gorgeous body and at the life growing inside her. Every time she walked out of his door, a little part of him died. He couldn’t let her go. Not after this. He just couldn’t. </p><p>‘Rey, don’t go home to him. Stay with me. I’ll look after you, I swear. Please.’ </p><p>Rey sat up and looked at him with shock etched across her face. ‘Do you really mean that?’ </p><p>He nodded vehemently. </p><p>‘Ben, there’s something I need to tell you…’</p><p>
  <strong>Knock Knock Knock. </strong>
</p><p>They both turned their heads towards the door. </p><p>‘Rey, honey? Are you there? I heard screaming.’ </p><p>Rey’s eyes widened. ‘Oh God, it’s Poe.’ </p><p>Poe? Was that the deadbeat boyfriend’s name? Ben’s nostrils flared. </p><p>‘Then we better go answer it,’ he said firmly, striding towards the door. Rey scrambled up off the sofa. </p><p>‘Ben wait, there’s something I need to say first…’ </p><p>Ben flung the door open and glared down at the confused looking curly haired man before him. </p><p>‘Hi, I’m Poe,’ the man said cheerfully holding out his hand. Ben ignored it and continued to scowl at his rival menacingly.</p><p>‘What do you want with Rey?’ he demanded.</p><p>Poe looked confused. ‘I just wanted to check she was okay.’ </p><p>‘She’s fine,’ Ben snapped.</p><p>‘I heard screams…’ </p><p>‘I said she’s fine,’ Ben said forcefully. </p><p>Rey popped her head around the door timidly. </p><p>‘There’s my baby mama!’ Poe exclaimed.</p><p>Ben’s neck muscles tightened. </p><p>‘Hi Poe,’ Rey said gently. ‘Could you give us a minute? I just need to explain something to Ben.’</p><p>‘So this hunk of beef is Ben, huh? I hear you’ve been taking care of Rey for me. I can’t thank you enough. Has she chomped her way through your cupboards yet? She likes to eat my little baby mama does!’ </p><p>Ben growled. He actually growled. Rey blinked up at him. </p><p>‘It’s about time someone took care of her, where the fuck have you been when she needed you?’ Ben shouted. </p><p>Poe looked crestfallen. ‘Oh god, you are so right. I’ve just been so distracted with work. I’ve been neglecting you haven’t I angel? What if I make sure I check in twice a week from now?’ </p><p>Ben exploded. ‘Twice a week? That’s not good enough! You need to be here every minute of every day! You should be tending to her every whim! She’s carrying your baby for god's sake!’ He towered over Poe. </p><p>Poe looked angry. ‘Hey man, back the fuck off! I’m doing the best I can! I offered to move in with Rey but she refused.’ </p><p>Ben furrowed his brow. ‘You don’t live together?’ </p><p>Poe shook his head. Ben looked at Rey who was standing in the doorway biting her lip. </p><p>‘Ahhhh…. Ben? Can I have a word?’ </p><p>Ben walked back towards her and Rey shut the apartment door on Poe. </p><p>‘Poe is the father of my child but we’re not together.’ </p><p>‘What?’ Ben asked. </p><p>‘Poe is my best friend Finn’s husband. They wanted a family and I wasn’t using any of my eggs so I offered to carry their baby for them. I’m their surrogate.’ </p><p>‘Their surrogate?’ Ben parroted. </p><p>Rey looked guilty. ‘Oh God, Ben. I’m so sorry. I’m a horrible person. I let you believe… well you know.. and I did it because you were being so nice to me, and cooking for me and rubbing my feet and everything was so perfect and I didn’t want it to end and I didn’t want to give you up because… well because.. well the truth is I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you and it’s just bad timing that we never got together before I became the human equivalent of a petri dish. I didn’t mean for it to go this far, I wanted to tell you but I was so terrified you would be mad and never want to see me again and I couldn’t bear that. I want to be with you so badly.’ </p><p>She looked down at the floor. Ben didn’t say anything. </p><p>‘I’ll just go. You don’t have to see me again,’ she said reaching for the door handle. The kiss caught her completely off guard. He pushed her up against the door and held the sides of her neck as he ravaged her mouth. </p><p>‘You aren’t mad at me?’ she whimpered as he peppered her with kisses. </p><p>‘Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? I just found out the sexiest, most amazing woman I ever met is in fact free and single, and I don’t have to feel like a fucking heel for wanting to take her away from another man.’ </p><p>‘So you still want me?’ she moaned as his lips trailed down her neck. </p><p>‘God yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. My offer still stands. I want you to move in with me. I want to take care of you. I want all of you, all the time.’ </p><p>‘Oh Ben,’ Rey sobbed. ‘Yes. Yes to everything you just said.’ </p><p>His lips returned to hers, then he pulled away and looked into her eyes.</p><p>‘Did you mean it when you said you loved me?’ </p><p>Rey nodded. </p><p>‘Good, because I love you too.’ </p><p>‘Really?’ </p><p>‘Of course I do. How could I not?’ </p><p>He pressed his lips to hers once more. A soft knock at the door interrupted them. </p><p>‘Ahhh, are you two okay in there?’ Poe called. </p><p>‘I’d better apologise to him,’ Ben said with an amused look. </p><p>Rey bit her lip. ‘I’m so sorry for the mess I’ve caused.’ </p><p>Ben held her chin and angled her face so he could place a kiss on her mouth. ‘You can make it up to me later,’ he murmured. </p><p>Rey nodded eagerly. ‘Can I have my underwear back?’ she asked with a blush. </p><p>Ben smirked and pulled them out of his pocket, bending down to help her into them then giving her one final, deep kiss, before eventually opening the door. </p><p>‘Ahhh Poe, sorry about all that. There was a misunderstanding but it’s all cleared up now.’ </p><p>Poe looked confused but shrugged and laughed. ‘No worries, Rey’s personal life is no business of mine. I would like to know how my little footballer is doing though?’</p><p>‘Great!’ Rey said enthusiastically. ‘The doctor said we are right on schedule. Just a few more weeks.’</p><p>‘A few weeks?’’ Ben said with alarm. ‘You never told me that. I want you to move in right away. Go get your things.’ </p><p>Rey laughed. ‘Ben, I live next door, I can just come get you when it’s time.’ </p><p>‘Not good enough. Do you have your hospital bag packed?’</p><p>Rey looked guilty again. Ben rolled his eyes. He held out his hand. ‘Key,’ he demanded. </p><p>Rey handed over her key and he wordlessly let himself into her apartment and started rummaging around.</p><p>‘Well I don’t need to worry about you being looked after do I?’ Poe said with a chuckle. </p><p>Rey grinned back at him. ‘Nope. I am well cared for.’ </p><p>‘I’m glad for you, darling. He seems besotted with you, in a somewhat intense and scary way.’ </p><p>Rey laughed. ‘When you get to know him, you’ll see he is actually very gentle and sweet. When he isn’t under the impression you are doing me wrong.’ </p><p>Poe smirked at her. ‘And how on earth did he get that impression?’ </p><p>Rey blinked at him innocently. ‘I have no idea.’ </p><p>Ben reappeared with a bag and some clothes. ‘Get back in there and sit down,’ he ordered. ‘Poe you can go in too.’ </p><p>Rey pressed her lips together to keep from laughing but did as he instructed. Poe followed behind. </p><p>‘He’s going to want to be in the room when you give birth isn’t he?’ Poe mumbled. </p><p>‘You’re damn right I do,’ Ben said loudly as he placed Rey’s things down. He leaned over her, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her forehead. </p><p>‘Okay?’ he asked.</p><p>‘Yes,’ she replied with a grin. Content with her reply, Ben continued bringing her things into his apartment while Rey chatted to Poe about the baby. The proud father-to-be felt his little one kick with tears in his eyes.</p><p>‘Not long now daddy,’ Rey told him gently. </p><p>Poe nodded and wiped his eyes. ‘Finn will pop over tomorrow he said he sends his love.’</p><p>Rey smiled as she saw Poe out.</p><p>‘I’ll ring if there are any developments,’ she told him as she closed the door. </p><p>Ben came towards her and wrapped her up in his arms.</p><p>‘You know, what you are doing is a beautiful thing. Helping your friends start a family. I’m in awe of you.’ </p><p>Rey laughed self-consciously. ‘We’ll see how in awe you are of me when you’ve gotta help me put my socks on in the morning because I can’t reach my feet.’ </p><p>Ben kissed her nose. ‘I will gladly help you. I want to be a part of all of it.’ </p><p>‘I think it will be hard to part with him when the time comes. I’m glad I have you to help me through.’ </p><p>Ben’s arms tightened around her. ‘We’ll deal with it together.’ </p><p>Rey sighed and snuggled against his chest. ‘Is this really happening? Are we really going to be together?’ </p><p>‘Yes.’ </p><p>‘And the fact that I’m carrying a baby for my gay best friend and his husband isn’t an issue?’ </p><p>‘It’s a god send. I thought you were taken. I was tortured by it. I wish I had known from the start that I was allowed to hold you and kiss you and ask you to be mine.’ </p><p>‘I’m such an idiot for not coming clean sooner.’ </p><p>‘You’re not an idiot, you were just looking out for you and the baby. I can’t be mad at you for that. I’m not sure I could be mad at you for anything.’ </p><p>‘Still, I think I owe you a proper apology,’ she murmured reaching up to kiss him once more. </p><p>Ben smirked and led her to the bedroom. ‘I’m smart enough to know not to argue with a pregnant woman,’ he said as he laid her gently down onto the bed, stripped her of her clothing and kissed every inch of her delectable body paying special attention to the precious baby bump that brought them together at last. </p><p>**********</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decided to write an additionally happy ending to this fic. Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want pickles...no ice cream…no ice cream and pickles!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed as he drove home and listened to Rey’s food demands on speakerphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall bring you whatever your little pregnant heart desires, sweetheart, but you do have to make a decision soon or I’ll miss the turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream and pickles final answer. Love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung up and Ben chuckled as he took the turn for the supermarket. He parked up and hummed happily swinging his keys around his finger as he headed for the entrance. It had been only one week. Rey had been living with him for just one week and she had turned his apartment and his heart upside down and he wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collected a basket and threw in some pickles then went to check out the ice cream choices. He wasn’t entirely sure what flavour went well with pickles but decided vanilla would be a good bet so selected a few rubs and dropped them in the basket. He felt a little sad as he passed the baby aisle. Other men with pregnant partners would be well stocked up by this point as Rey was only one week away from her due date. But the little miracle in her stomach wasn’t his or hers to keep. He belonged to Finn and Poe. Although they had been promised god-parents rights to the little bundle of joy which went somewhat to ease Ben’s aching heart. As he waited in line to pay, he wondered how Rey felt. He had only become a part of the baby’s life so recently and yet the thought of giving him up wrenched at his soul. Rey had been carrying him around for almost nine months now. She must feel pain ten times as strong. He shook the thought away. There was no point upsetting an emotional pregnant lady by bringing up such depressing thoughts. His job was to keep her happy and healthy. He paid for his shopping and got into the car. He looked at himself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Game face,” he said out loud to himself before he started the engine and headed home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was crying when he returned to her. He dumped the shopping down on the bench and ran over to envelope her in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, What's wrong?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ad...ad...advert!” Rey pointed to the TV and Ben sighed. Recently, every time Rey saw an advert featuring a little boy she would wail. Pregnancy hormones were very trying. </span>
</p><p>Ben rubbed her back gently. “There, there, it’s okay. Look! I brought your food.” </p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped crying and widened her eyes. She followed Ben through to the kitchen where he prepared her a plate of pickles and a bowl of ice cream, then he watched her munch her way through them both. When she was finished Rey rubbed her stomach and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome,” he replied, coming towards her to press a kiss to her forehead. Rey tried to hide her wince from Ben. She had realised she was going into labour quite early that afternoon, but had decided not to tell Ben until the contractions had strengthened up. So far he didn’t seem to suspect a thing. Which was good. She loved Ben with all her heart, but he had a tendency to overreact when it came to her and the baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around eight in the evening, Rey decided it was time to tell Ben she was in labour. She waddled into the living room when Ben was reading a book on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, I think the baby is coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he just blinked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear me?” she asked gently. “I think the baby is coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ben said jumping up. He ran over to her and put a hand on her stomach then he walked around in a circle with his hand on his head then put his hands on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay...don’t panic...just DON’T PANIC!” he cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed. “I’m not panicking honey, but I think maybe you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. I’m fine. I’ll get your bag,” Ben said in a squeaky voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head. “No point yet, contractions are still quite far apart, they would just send me home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do?” Ben’s asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we wait,” Rey told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait?” Ben exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben started to pace then he stopped. “I’m going to double check the contents of your bag.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sweetie,” Rey said and watched him disappear from the room with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben checked the contents of Rey’s hospital which he had packed and memorised the contents of...twice. When he came back into the living room, Rey had pulled out her birthing ball and was bouncing on it happily whilst chatting to Finn and Poe on her phone. Ben tried not to be distracted by her breasts as they jiggled up and down with her. Tried and failed miserably. Well not miserable. He failed quite happily in actuality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know as soon as it’s time to go to the hospital,” Ben heard Rey tell them. Then she laughed. “Yeah, wish I had taken you up on that offer of a nice schedule C-section now! I don’t think these contractions are that strong right now, and they are kicking my butt!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked pained and Rey caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she mouthed to him but he still looked concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hung up the phone and continued bouncing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Ben said helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep me company,” Rey said. Ben nodded and sat on the sofa beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, who knew that when you get pregnant eventually the baby has to come out. Rude,” Rey joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed. “I hope this experience doesn’t put you off babies for good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stopped bouncing. “Are you saying you want us to have kids someday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben fidgeted. “No, because that would be crazy. We’ve only been together for a week…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes. “You’ve picked out names haven’t you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few ideas…” Ben replied with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grinned and then looked thoughtful. “I think I’d like to have a baby with you someday…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, don’t say things like that to me, right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me want to rip off your clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed. “Oh yeah, I’m chock full of sex appeal right now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Ben answered seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took his hands in hers. “You’re too sweet,” she told him, then her face contorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad one?” Ben asked. </span>
</p><p>Rey frowned then looked down. Her pants were wet. “Oh,” she said. </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think we can go now,” Ben said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped Rey up and assisted her as she changed, then put on her shoes and jacket and collected her hospital bag. On the way to the hospital, he phoned the dads to let them know. When they arrived Finn and Poe were already waiting anxiously for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn embraced Rey. “Does it hurt peanut?” he asked. Rey nodded and pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor baby,” Finn cooed, stroking her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you a mini as a bonus,” Poe told her with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn rolled his eyes. “Who needs empathy when you're rich?” he said and Rey laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled. Finn always managed to make Rey laugh. Ben liked him more and more the more he saw of him. It was clear he thought the world of Rey and it was nice to know she had amazing people around her and the fact that they the main men in Rey’s life beside him were gay made it a lot easier for Ben to swallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They checked in and were shown to the labour ward. After a quick check, the midwife confirmed that Rey was on her way. Ben squeezed her hand, Finn looked tearful and Poe took selfies with the nursing staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Rey was huffing and puffing her way through the birth and Ben was praying with all his might that he could take some of the pain for her. Finn and Poe were also present cheering her on and rubbing her back. Mainly Poe cheering and Finn rubbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t believe how amazing Rey was. It was clear she was in extreme pain but her steely eyed resolve never wavered for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After four hours of labour, it was time for Rey to push and Ben once again wished he could share her burden. The atmosphere was tense and exciting as the midwife instructed Rey when to push and when to rest. Then suddenly, he was there. All pink and crying. Finn cut the cord and Poe finally allowed his tears to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was the first to hold him. He was a beauty. Flawless skin and a mop of brunette hair, wrapped in a soft blanket.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Rey said and the little one stopped crying for a moment and looked up at her with large dark eyes.  The room fell quiet as Rey smiled and handed the baby over to Finn who was already holding a bottle of formula. Ben was full of pride for her as he watched her hold back her tears and give up the baby to the proud dads. Finn and Poe moved to the other side of the room to coo over the baby and Rey turned to Ben and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were amazing,” he told her. </span>
</p><p>Rey smiled weakly. “I think I may need to sleep for a week now.” </p><p>Ben sat down next to the bed and took her hand in his. He kissed it. “Whatever you need, sweetheart. I’m here.” </p><p>
  <span>And he meant it. He had made up his mind that evening that Rey would be his wife one day. Rey smiled at him as her eyes closed and Ben watched over her as she napped. He vowed silently again that he would never leave her side as he brushed the hair away from her sweat covered forehead and kissed her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered and she smiled in response as she drifted off. </span>
</p><p>**********</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six months later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is so cute now!” Rey screamed as she reached for Oscar in the doorway to her flat. Finn handed over the baby and yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is cute, I just wish he would sleep occasionally!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed. “He sleeps when he’s here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn made a face. “That’s just because Ben let’s him sleep on his chest all night! That doesn’t work for me! I don’t know why!” Finn cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smirked to herself. She knew why but she kept the answer to herself. She had to admit that Oscar had good taste when picking his sleeping locations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go have a break, I got this,” she said as she shooed Finn out of the door. He left gratefully, blowing them both a kiss as he hurried off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ben got home from work, Rey was sitting on the floor playing with Oscar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at how he sits up so straight now!” Rey exclaimed as Ben came in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled and came towards them. Oscar started smiling as he approached. Ben picked him up and swung him around and Oscar laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re supposed to prefer me! I grew you!” Rey cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed. “Don’t be jealous, Oscar loves us both equally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right,” Rey muttered as she stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten?” Ben asked. Rey shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make dinner shall we?” Ben said to Oscar who gurgled in response. Ben headed for the kitchen and placed Oscar in his bouncy chair on top of the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Oscar, when you’re bigger I will teach you all my culinary secrets because we both know Rey can’t be allowed in the kitchen after the fire incident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes. “That was one time, and I bought you a new oven glove.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked knowingly at Oscar who blew a bubble at him. As Ben cooked Rey gazed at Oscar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe I made that,” she said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you made that when you can’t even fry an egg,” Ben joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed. “Do people who grew a life inside of them not deserve any respect around here?” Rey retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turned to her and bowed. “You’re right, my apologies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate pasta for dinner and Oscar had puréed vegetables. After dinner they bathed the baby together and tried to lay him down in the travel cot, which lasted all of two minutes before he wailed and Ben gave in and took him into the living room and let him fall asleep on his chest. Rey looked at them both lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want one of our own,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled. “So do I. But there’s something else I want first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. I want you to be mine. Forever. Marry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grinned and nodded. Ben took her hand in his and squeezed it. He looked down at the sleeping babe draped across him. “This isn’t how I imagined I would propose…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey giggled. “It was perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled back at her. “Reach into my pocket,” he urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked shocked. “This is hardly the time Ben…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes. “Just do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pushed her hand into Ben’s trouser pocket and felt a small round circle of metal. She pulled out a diamond ring and gasped at it. “How long have you had this?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too long,” Ben murmured, taking the ring from her and pushing it onto her ring finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the perfect size!” Rey exclaimed, admiring how it looked on her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded. “You sleep like a log. I was easily able to measure your finger while you snored away happily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t snore!” Rey cried in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, baby. But don’t worry. I think it’s adorable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man you have it bad, don’t ya?” Rey said with a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real bad,” Ben agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey leaned over to press a soft kiss to Ben’s lips. “I can’t wait to be your wife.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't wait to get a hold of you,” Ben said with an exasperated look at Oscar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey giggled. “I’m going to go to bed now and snore naked in a starfish position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben groaned. “You bloody tease. Give me that ring back.” He made a swipe for her but Rey jumped up off the sofa and out of his reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No backsies!” she called as she ran out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked down at the little one fast asleep on his chest. “I hope you know what I’m sacrificing for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby sighed in his sleep and Ben’s heart contracted. He kissed the baby’s head and wrapped his hands around him. “You’re still worth it,” he said as he closed his eyes and lay his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Two years later…</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you say duck?” Rey asked pointing to a duck swimming on the pond they were walking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada!” Came the predictable response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you say sky?” Rey tried again, pointing up to the clear blue sky above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey huffed out a breath. “I swear she’s messing with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed and adjusted the carrier strapped to his chest holding their mischievous little 8 month old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be surprised, she is as clever as her mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled up at him. “She is, isn’t she?” Ben reached over and kissed her forehead. “I want ten more,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you push them out then!” Rey retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed which jiggled their daughter making her laugh too. It wasn’t long before Rey joined in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Amelia is kinda cute. Maybe I’ll agree to one more,” Rey conceded. </span>
</p><p>“Three,” Ben bargained. </p><p>
  <span>Rey narrowed her eyes. “Let’s start at two and go from there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down on a nearby park bench. “Oscar kissed her head the other day, I cried so hard,” Rey told Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s turning out to be a great big brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best,” Rey chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada!” Amelia shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes. “Amelia? Can you say mama? Mama?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia looked at her mom and then at her dad. “Dada!” she cried happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I get it, little one. Your dad is my favourite person in the whole world too, well, right after you,” Rey said lightly touching the end of her daughter’s nose with one finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia blinked and looked at her mother. “Mama,” she said in a very soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s face crumbled and tears rolled down her cheeks. “Okay, we’ll have three,” she sobbed as Ben laughed and put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey kissed each of Amelia’s cheeks. “She’s the best of both of us,” she said softly, in awe of her daughters beautiful smile and wide dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled down at them both. His heart bursting with love. He thought back to that first night when a very pregnant Rey had waddled up to his door to beg for food and changed his life forever and he thanked his lucky stars for his talented cooking skills that had lured her into his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she could hear his thoughts, Rey suddenly looked at him. “Shall we go make lunch? I’m starving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded and they stood and headed towards the car. “What are you in the mood for?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shrugged. “Everything you make is great,” she told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smirked and kissed Amelia’s forehead. “Everything you make is great too,” he told her and Rey laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Amelia will take after you and know her way around the kitchen,” Rey suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe she will take after her mom and find herself someone that will happily feed her for the rest of her life,” Ben offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the car and strapped Amelia into her seat. Rey got into the back beside her and Ben got into the driver’s side. As they took off, Ben glanced back at Rey smiling and cooing at Amelia. He tried to imagine his life without Rey, Amelia, Oscar, Poe and Finn but quickly shoved the thought aside as it appeared to be a very lonely, unhappy existence and certainly not one he wanted any part of. He was lucky enough to have found his family thanks to Oscar’s hungry kicking as he grew inside Rey, and there was no way he was ever letting any of them go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>